Le vol du Corbeau
by Lutias'Kokopelli
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé de retourner le plateau et de voir ce qui pouvait se passer de l'autre côté de l'échiquier ? Ce court OS est là pour vous faire redécouvrir un personnage que vous pensiez peut-être déjà connaître... sans le connaître réellement. Et pourtant... à défaut de connaître son identité, on peut essayer de deviner ce qu'il pense de tout ceci, n'est-ce pas ?


Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Cela fait un petit moment déjà que ce petit (_très_ petit, même) One-Shot traînait dans mes dossiers, donc bon, voilà, je vais finalement le poster hein.

Pour en donner un petit mot au préalable, non je ne l'aime pas vraiment. Cet OS m'avait été commandé par le Kudo Project (et a été publié là-bas, et uniquement là-bas, pour déjà au moins trois mois, je crois ?), et même si j'avais déjà l'idée (vague) en tête avant qu'il ne me soit demandé de l'écrire et de le terminer en une matinée (ce qui est pratique quand on n'est pas inspirée sur le moment, n'est-ce pas ? :|), eh bien, tout bon auteur sait qu'il n'est jamais bon de se forcer à écrire lorsqu'on n'est pas inspiré. Même si on a le scénario plus ou moins en tête.

Après, la raison pour laquelle je poste quand même est parce que déjà ça fait un bail que je n'ai rien posté donc faut peut-être que je m'y remette, ensuite parce que si, d'un certain côté, j'aime bien cet OS quand même. Ouh le beau paradoxe que voilà. Nan mais voilà, pour faire court, j'aime cet OS pour son fond, mais pas pour sa forme, parce que sa forme est bâclée et mal fichue et tout. Mais bon, il avait déjà plu aux lecteurs du Kudo Project et j'avais envie d'être celle qui innoverait en postant la toute première fiction ever sur FF. net à prendre pour protagoniste de l'histoire un tel personnage, donc voilà je poste tant que j'ai encore la chance d'être la première à poster sur ce sujet. 8D  
>Après, j'avais eu une idée de fiction en sept chapitres sur le même thème, qui aurait cette fois été beaucoup plus romancé bien sûr, mais le manque de temps a complètement entravé ce projet, et c'est maintenant un autre auteur que je connais qui va s'y mettre à ma place donc bon, je vais pas tenter de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied alors que je sais que ce qu'il nous pondra sera mieux de toute façon que mes pavés bâclés, hein.<p>

Bref. Sur ce, bonne lecture. En espérant que ça vous plaise malgré tout. ^^'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le vol du Corbeau<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cette personne est là, assise dans son grand fauteuil de cuir noir. Cette personne regarde avec insistance le haut pendule, face à elle, qui ponctue le silence de chacun de ses coups, s'amusant à le rompre sournoisement à chaque seconde.<p>

Le temps. Quel capricieux, celui-là.

C'est grâce à lui que cette personne en est arrivée là. C'est grâce à lui, et en même temps à cause de lui que les événements ont pris une telle tournure, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Cette personne esquisse un sourire sarcastique, mais ne laisse pas éclater son rire. Elle ne veut pas entendre sa voix. Cela ne lui rappelle que trop. Cette personne ne se souvient déjà que trop de l'ironie de cette situation, elle n'a pas besoin de faire en sorte que ses actions ne mettent en évidence la réalité des choses plus encore qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Cela fait déjà longtemps. Tellement longtemps. Cette personne ne compte plus les jours, les semaines, encore moins les années, depuis que son projet a été lancé. Cette personne sait encore moins combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que tout a véritablement commencé, au moment où cette personne était encore si loin de savoir ce qu'elle deviendrait ensuite. Elle ne veut pas savoir combien de temps s'est écoulé. Cela ne lui rappelle que trop. Et cette personne sait très bien que cela pourrait durer encore et encore. Elle se lasserait de toute manière bien trop rapidement, si elle essayait de compter. Elle s'était lassée de compter il y a bien longtemps. Depuis, elle a arrêté. Elle continue de regarder le pendule battre inlassablement chacun de ses coups pesants avec gravité, mais elle ne compte plus. Cette personne s'est lassée bien avant ce pendule, qui est là depuis le début et qui continue de battre, encore et encore. Cette personne souhaite parfois que tout se termine, ici et maintenant. Mais le pendule continue de battre, comme pour la narguer. Son pendule ne s'arrêtera pas ainsi. Pas encore. Peut-être ne s'arrêtera-t-il jamais.

Souvent, cette personne réfléchit. Elle n'a souvent rien à faire d'autre, puisqu'elle reste toujours dans cette même salle, à réfléchir. Elle réfléchit à propos d'une nouvelle tâche à donner, elle réfléchit à propos de plans pour protéger ses corbeaux des ennemis. Et parfois elle réfléchit à propos de son organisation elle-même. Cette personne sait que c'est peut-être totalement inutile, après tout, depuis le temps. Elle sait même très bien que c'est totalement inutile. Elle sait que cela fait bien longtemps que cela n'a plus d'intérêt. Elle sait qu'elle court après un objectif qui s'est volatilisé il y a bien longtemps. Cette personne sait qu'il n'y a pas de fin à son tunnel. Il n'y en a plus.

Et pourtant elle continue. Ses corbeaux continuent, dans l'ombre, à servir cette personne et à accomplir les tâches qui leur sont données. Et elle continue de les recruter, de les surveiller, de leur donner des tâches. Il ne faudrait pas que ses corbeaux s'ennuient. Cela les rendrait tristes s'ils savaient que leur but originel s'est évaporé il y a bien longtemps et qu'ils ne font que poursuivre un mirage. Que tout ce qu'ils font est vain. Alors cette personne ne leur a rien dit. Et ils continuent. Très peu d'entre eux savent. Ces corbeaux-là continuent tout de même. Mais ils ont perdu l'excitation qu'ils avaient à accomplir leur tâche avant de savoir, eux aussi. Ces corbeaux sont juste comme cette personne.

Le savoir tue. Le savoir vide de toute émotion. Alors on se retrouve comme eux, et comme cette personne. Cette personne sait qu'ils ne sont plus que des êtres vides. Cette personne aurait aimé pouvoir oublier. Cette personne aurait aimé pouvoir oublier, et faire oublier à ses corbeaux. Cela l'ennuie de les voir aussi tristes. Cela l'ennuie de voir que malgré les tâches que cette personne leur donne, ils sont tristes même s'ils sont distraits lorsqu'ils accomplissent leur travail. Ces corbeaux-là ont changé, même si le résultat est le même. Même si la tâche est accomplie en fin de compte. Alors il ne peut que leur donner des missions, pour qu'ils aient autre chose dans la tête que la fin du tunnel. Ce n'est que momentané, mais c'est déjà ça de gagné. Et cette personne en profite aussi, puisque la mission est généralement une réussite. Qu'est-ce que cette personne ferait sans eux, vraiment.

Quels animaux dociles que sont les corbeaux. Les corbeaux sont des oiseaux intelligents. Ils possèdent une hiérarchie sociale bien plus organisée que n'importe quelle autre espèce. Et en plus ils vivent longtemps. Cette personne est bien contente que ses corbeaux soient aussi obéissants et que tout se passe comme elle l'a toujours prévu.

Quoique, cette personne a eu des rebelles. Il y a toujours un mouton noir dans la troupe, après tout. Ou devrait-on dire un corbeau blanc, dans ce cas ? Peu importe. Ces corbeaux blancs ne le sont qu'en apparence. Ils ont menacé la colonie entière, ces renégats. Ils ont tous mérité leur sort. Et s'ils ne l'ont pas encore reçu, cette personne veillera à ce qu'ils soient châtiés le plus tôt possible. On n'a pas le droit de s'attaquer à ses corbeaux. Cette personne seule a le droit de décider de leur sort. Et si cette personne veut que tous ses corbeaux soient noirs, c'est son droit. Il faut être de la même couleur que son maître, si on veut pouvoir le comprendre. Les corbeaux blancs sont des renégats parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Donc ils ne peuvent faire partie du groupe. Ceux qui essaient de s'infiltrer malgré cela doivent payer. On n'a pas le droit de trahir la confiance de cette personne, celle qui les a accueillis les bras ouverts avant de se faire poignarder dans le dos.

D'un autre côté, les corbeaux restent des oiseaux. De simples volatiles idiots, incapables de réfléchir. C'est pour cela que cette personne aime les corbeaux et qu'elle les a choisis. Cela n'en est que plus aisé de tous les manipuler. Cette personne peut leur faire croire ce qu'elle veut. Elle peut leur demander tout ce qu'elle désire. Ses corbeaux le feront sans se poser de questions.

Si les corbeaux étaient véritablement aussi intelligents qu'il n'y paraissait, ils auraient compris depuis longtemps. Et les autres aussi. Le monde est bête.

Le monde a toujours été bête. Le monde n'a jamais pu comprendre cette personne. Le monde a toujours été trop bête pour pouvoir la comprendre. Et malgré ses efforts pour les comprendre, cette personne a toujours été rejetée. Parce que les autres étaient trop bêtes.

Non mais vraiment, quelle injustice. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si le monde entier était aussi stupide, et qu'il l'est toujours. Et pourtant, c'était sur lui que ça retombait.

Il y avait tout de même quelqu'un de différent. Un autre mouton noir. Et il a fallu que ce soit à cette personne que ça arrive… Certains avaient parlé de malchance. Cette personne n'est pas superstitieuse, mais cette personne avait vraiment pensé que c'était une malédiction. Cette personne a toujours pensé que le destin la haïssait, s'il existe. La Providence déteste toujours ceux qui sortent du lot.

Cette personne arrête là le cours de ses pensées. Cette personne ne veut pas aller plus loin. Cette personne ne veut pas se souvenir. Mais on ne peut pas stopper à mains nues le cours d'un grand fleuve au courant fort et grondant. Le flot de ses pensées détruit chacun des barrages que cette personne a essayé de construire. Cette personne n'a jamais réussi à contrôler pleinement cet océan sombre et agité que sont ses souvenirs et ses émotions. Alors elle se souvient. Même si elle ne veut pas se souvenir.

Surtout si elle ne veut pas se souvenir.

Cette personne voit des images qu'elle pensait avoir enfouies au plus profond de sa mémoire. Souvent, elle s'en souvient. Et à chaque fois, elle essaie de les enterrer, toujours plus profondément. Mais ce n'est pas en enterrant la mauvaise herbe qu'on l'empêche de pousser plus forte et résistante encore qu'auparavant. La mauvaise herbe est beaucoup plus persistante qu'on ne le croit.

Et cette personne se souvient de ce qu'elle avait fini par faire. Dans un excès de peur, de sentiment que le temps manquait, de panique, de peur de la voir disparaître à jamais, cette personne unique, cette seule personne qui fut jamais capable de comprendre, cette personne ne sait plus. Mais cette personne sait qu'elle avait eu mal. Très mal. Elle avait eu très peur de mourir, elle aussi. Mais maintenant cette personne pense qu'elle aurait préféré mourir.

Et désormais, l'irréparable avait été commis. Cela fait bien longtemps que cette personne n'a plus changé. Cela fait bien longtemps que cette personne se demande si elle pourra jamais changer. Cela fait bien longtemps que cette personne se demande si cela s'arrêtera un jour. Mais à bien y réfléchir, cela s'est déjà arrêté, justement. C'est que cela ne veut pas repartir. Alors c'est le pendule qui continue à sa place d'avancer, de vieillir, sans jamais revenir en arrière.

Encore un coup de ce satané destin. Il se joue bien de cette personne, vraiment. On dirait qu'il aime ne martyriser que lui. Après tout, c'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir le moins de mécontents possibles, puisque l'on tape toujours sur les mêmes. Les autres n'ont qu'à regarder ces boucs-émissaires et rire. Du moment que ces boucs-émissaires ne font pas la majorité, la majorité sera contente. Elle est bien belle, la démocratie.

Alors cette personne a finalement décidé de jouer avec le destin, puisqu'il en est ainsi. Cette personne veut savoir qui est le plus malin des deux. Mais elle ne peut pas se venger sur le destin. Alors elle se venge sur le monde. Ce monde qui l'a toujours rejetée sans aucune raison, elle et ses corbeaux.

Cette personne les a tous rassemblés sous sa tutelle, ces moutons perdus, seuls à pouvoir comprendre. Et ses corbeaux eux aussi étaient enthousiastes à l'idée d'avoir leur revanche sur un monde si stupide, qui ne voulait pas d'eux. Cette personne n'était plus seule, mais c'était parce que personne ne savait qui elle était. Si personne ne sait qui elle est, alors personne ne sait que c'est un mouton noir. Alors personne ne pourra rejeter cette personne pour cette raison. Et personne ne pourra trahir cette personne parce qu'elle l'aura dénoncée. Les corbeaux blancs auront beau essayer de s'infiltrer, ils ne sauront jamais. Cette personne et ses corbeaux resteront toujours les plus forts, quoiqu'il arrive. Parce que le monde est bête.

Une sonnerie retentit. Le pendule affiche huit heures. Cette personne affiche un nouveau rictus amusé au coin de la bouche, puis tourne un regard fatigué vers la fenêtre. Un soleil écarlate se lève lentement, peinant à se détacher de l'horizon qui s'éclaircit. Un nouveau jour commence. Un nouveau jour où, encore, cette personne restera dans cette salle à méditer et donner des tâches. Il n'y a plus que cela qui retient cette personne en vie, après tout. Et pourtant cette personne esquisse toujours un petit sourire sarcastique, hautain, à chaque lever de soleil.

Parce qu'encore une fois, elle sait que cela fait un jour de plus qu'elle a berné le monde entier. Parce que le monde est trop bête pour trouver cette personne.

Aux yeux du monde, cette personne est tout à fait ordinaire, quoiqu'un peu plus fortunée que la moyenne, probablement. En apparence du moins.

Mais cette personne fait résonner un petit souffle rapide et muet tout en esquissant un petit rictus au coin de ses lèvres. Car peu sont ceux qui connaissent la vérité. Seul son peuple de l'ombre, ses corbeaux nocturnes au regard perçant et au cœur de pierre, connaît la vérité. Et encore, peu sont ceux qui connaissent sa véritable identité. C'est bien mieux ainsi.

Aux yeux de tous, il n'est personne. Une personne comme une autre.

Mais pour ses corbeaux chéris, il est cette personne.

Et c'est tout ce qui compte.


End file.
